The new cultivar is a product of a planned crossing program in 2000 under the direction of the inventor, Bill Roe, a citizen of The United States. The inventor no longer has record of the seed parent, the pollen parent is the unpatented variety Citrus reticulata ‘Honey Tang’.
This new variety was found in November 2006 in a commercial nursery in Winter Haven, Fla. Plants were first propagated by tissue culture in 2006 and subsequently grafted onto rootstocks US-897 and US-942. Development, evaluation, tissue culture and grafting all first took place at the inventor's commercial nursery in Winter Haven, Fla. USA. Subsequent evaluations of the variety have shown the characteristics to be true to type.